


Change of plans

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Emma [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Graduation has come and Emma and Regina have fun afterwards in the principals office, though it's their fun that changes their future plans.





	Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest part, I hope you enjoy and I would like to thank everyone for their reviews.

Graduation had come and the day passed by slowly before turning to night, Emma and Regina snuck back onto the school grounds to relive the memories of their time together before coming to an end by the principal’s office, Regina had a grin on her face and Emma was looking confused before Regina opened the door and pulled Emma in by her collar.

“Oh really? the principal’s office now” Emma teased as she began to roughly pull at Regina’s top and Regina’s roughly yanked Emma’s leather jacket off before grabbing a fist full of Emma’s blonde hair and pulled her into a deep and ferocious kiss.

Emma moaned as she ripped Regina’s shirt open making the buttons fly off the fabric and onto the floor, Regina’s ass bumped into the desk and Emma lifted her up and placed her down, Regina pulled Emma’s top off and attacked her collarbone with kisses and soft bites.

Emma moaned as piece by piece Emma and Regina’s clothes fell from their bodies and onto the floor.

Emma positioned herself just right and without hesitation she pushed her way inside Regina, Regina arched her back and moaned when she felt Emma’s sliding inside her slowly before she began to fuck her, Regina grunted and moaned as she took Emma deep inside herself.

Emma gripped Regina’s hips and picked up the pace as Regina lay back on the desk with her legs wrapped around Emma’s hips, Emma’s hard thrusts drove her hard-throbbing erection deeper inside Regina who moaned louder.

Regina’s insides tightened up and her eyes rolled back as she began to convulse, her insides clenching and releasing as she came hard all over Emma, Emma felt Regina cumming and it made her fall over the edge of her climax and she began to unload hot fertile cum deep inside Regina.

It did not end there though, Regina pushed Emma into the Principal’s office chair and she straddled her till she was above Emma’s still hard erection, Emma grinned and Regina kissed her deep before lowering herself down and she felt Emma entered her once again.

Emma’s eyes rolled back as she felt Regina’s tight inner walls squeezing around her shaft, Regina began to bounce on Emma’s lap, riding Emma hard and fast making the chair squeak as they met each other’s movements, Regina picked up the pace and Emma gave hard upward thrusts as they fucked.

Regina riding Emma wildly and biting on her neck hard until they both could not hold on for much longer and Emma unloaded inside Regina, Regina moaned as she took Emma’s hot fertile cum and she allowed her juices to spill all over Emma.

Soon Regina and Emma leave the principal’s office quickly, leaving it as they found it well almost apart from one or 2 mishaps when they broke some things but it was all good though.

Regina was looking forward to her university days and Emma was looking forward to her time in the police academy then things changed.

Weeks passed and Regina was beginning to feel sick, she could not keep anything down and she began to add the numbers “Oh shit” she whispered and she ran to the pharmacy to get a test, she made sure her mom was out before taking it and after a few minutes she had the answer.

“Oh shit!” she squeaked in shock and she looked at herself, she was pale but other than the feeling of throwing up then she was fine and speaking of throwing up she soon retched violently with her head over the toilet.

“Honey, are you in there?” her mother called, her mother must have returned whilst she was busy throwing up “I’m here mom” she replied.  
Emma came over and Regina was sitting there looking nervous as hell, Regina’s mom was looking excited “Babe, you ok?” Emma asked when she saw her girlfriend pale.

“I’m fine” she replied and she looked to Emma with a smile “Emma, I’ve got something to tell you” she said and Emma sat down and listened intently.

Regina was looking nervous as hell “I’m pregnant” she revealed and Emma felt herself freeze as she looked to Regina’s stomach then to Regina’s mother then back to Regina who was close to tears fearing Emma was going to run.

Emma stood up and walked closer to her and Regina could not keep the tears at bay but squeaked as Emma wrapped her tight in her arms and cried out in joy, Regina laughed as Emma span her around.

Regina’s mom watched and smiled before silently sneaking out the room leaving Regina and Emma to think things through now their plans were halted by the pregnancy.

Emma and Regina sat there in the kitchen discussing how things were going to be, Regina’s mom listened to both Emma and Regina say they will stay home with the baby whilst one goes to university or in Emma’s case the academy until they hit upon the correct idea.

Regina’s idea was that she would go to Chicago with Emma and the baby until Emma finished her police academy training before returning to StoryBrooke, Regina would then go to New York whilst Emma committed to her duties as a stay home parent and the Sheriff.

It seemed the best idea under the circumstances and Regina’s mom was not retiring for another 3 years so there was plenty of time, Ruby and Belle who had since patched things up and were progressing in their relationship offered to help Emma out whilst Regina went to university to study.

The days passed and Regina and Emma were happily moving along with their relationship, Emma and Regina had a name picked out for the baby already ‘Rachel’ everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> The finale to this series is coming tomorrow, thanks for reading.


End file.
